The Heart Does Not Change, it Decides
by Churasaki Rei
Summary: Sakura is stuck somewhere in the past. While trying to find her way back home, she finds herself hell bent on trying to accomplish what she failed to do in her time--to try and change a heart...Sorry, I'm bad at writing summaries.. but please read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters, Masashi Kishimoto does._**

**CHAPTER 1**

Pant…pant…pant… Just a little more Sakura, just a little more…and…

Thud…

_**HA! Knew it! You couldn't do it! Can't finish the jutsu, ne Sakura…?**_Inner Sakura taunted…

_Groan…Shut up! Sometimes I wonder if you really are on my side let alone be my inner me…_

**_Of course, I'm you but I'm greater and more…_**

She didn't need this now…Sakura shut her inner self in a far away world in her mind before she can start babbling about how great she is and stuff…While she lay on the ground looking at the sky…thinking…

What she didn't know was there were two pairs of eyes watching her from the bushes…

"Orochimaru-sama, are you sure about this?" asked a gray haired guy with eyeglasses, normally known as Kabuto.

"Yessss… She is a threat to my plans; better keep her out for some time." After Orochimaru said this, he then proceeded to do some hand seals at a rapid pace and shouted.

Sakura heard a jutsu(_a/n; sorry I'm not good at making upnames for jutsus)_ being shouted by a familiar voice but before she could clearly see who her assailant is, she was hit by a blinding light and the last thing she saw was a smirking Orochimaru and she fell into unconsciousness…

_**(A/N:)**This is the super short 1st chapter of this story.. please read and review. I'll be adding the 2nd chapter so that readers would have an idea what the story is about._

_I just found this story in my laptop today, I guess I was typing away two years ago and probably forgot about it because of school. But now, I'm trying to continue with it._

_Also, Obito and Rin are gone, The sannins are younger, maybe a little older than Kakashi and Sakura, maybe about 21. Sorry, but the ages and age gaps aren't normal, but it's a fanfic so don't fuzz about it. Orochimaru is not YET the wickedly sick psycho we know…I ALTERED THE PAST, OK…DON"T BE ANGRY WITH ME and oh, yeah, The past doesn't affect the future..maybe. Sorry for the shortness, but I'm busy with school as for now…please understand…read and review please…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Groan…ow…where the hell am I? And why do I have a splitting headache?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"Are you Ok…?"

It was only then that Sakura realized that someone was beside her in a kneeling position, gray hair that defied gravity, an obsidian eye, and a facemask from the bridge of the nose to his neck._(a/n: Yeah, I know, pretty obvious)._

"Are you Ok?" the guy asked again.

Sakura realized that she was staring and apologized. "Ummm. Sorry for staring and yes I'm Ok, do you mind telling me where we are, Kakashi-sensei?"

"…" The answer Sakura got was silence, then, "I don't know about sensei but I'm Kakashi…Hatake Kakashi. And you are in Konoha."

It was only then that Sakura realized that the boy facing her has no jounin vest, and only a bit taller than her…Yes ladies and gentlemen, The Hatake Kakashi standing in front of Sakura was a 14-year old Kakashi…

"Gomen-nasai for calling you sensei I must have mistaken you for somebody else, I'm Sakura by the way and ummm… Did you say Konoha?" Sakura listened closely to his answer, she knew that this was Konoha but why did it look different…

"Yes…Konoha…I found you unconscious by this bridge and thought you might need medical attention…but since you're alright now, the least I can do is take you home. Where do you live?"

"…Ummm," Sakura had to think fast. She couldn't just barge in her parents' home and claim that she is their daughter when she knew that her mother was not yet pregnant… That would be way freaky…

Kakashi sensed her hesitation and said. "Are you from another village, 'coz I never saw you here and…?" Kakashi hesitated… but his mind screamed '_pink hair?! Where the hell did that come from…I never saw the apocalypse coming…Oh my God! It's the apocalypse!!!AHHHHH!!!_'…But Kakashi knew better, he kept his mouth shut and stoic face on…

"Uhhh…uhhhm…" _think fast Sakura! "_Uhhhhm…I…Can't remember…_"nice going Sakura, now what? _Sakura reached for her forehead protector and found it wasn't there…_okay, calm down, at least it would make your lie look better…_

"Oh… I see… how about we go to the Hokage and see what we can do about your… ummm… problem…_"_ Kakashi helped her up and went to the office of the Hokage…

_**WOW! This Kakashi is better than your old perverted Sensei, too bad it all went to waste after some years… **_

_Not again…_

The Yondaime Hokage was working on some paper work when…

**Knock…Knock**…

"Come in…"he's tired and he saw a rainbow a while ago…_not a good sign…_

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi addressed the Hokage with a slight bow…

"Ahhhh… Kakashi, what brings you here?" Kakashi moved aside and pushed forward a nervous Sakura…

"Hokage-sama, I found this girl unconscious by the bridge a while ago, she doesn't seem to remember her past and last surname…Neither does she remember where she came from nor how she got here…She said her name was Sakura…" Kakashi said in his lazy drawl…

"…" The Hokage was silent and he lifted one hand and flung a kunai towards Sakura's direction and watched…

Sakura's P.O.V.

_I wasn't nervous at first because I expected the old geezer to be Hokage but when we entered I saw what seemed to be an older version of Naruto, complete with the crazy blonde hair and shining blue eyes… but I remembered my dilemma and I started thinking…ask Kakashi later why a blonde is taking over Konoha. _

_I wasn't listening to whatever they were talking about because I was lost in thought about the fact that I'm in the past, with a Kakashi-sensei my age and in Konoha without the loud blue-eyed blondes Ino and Naruto, Silent Neji and Shino...and Sasuke, Lazy-ass Shikamaru, shy Hinata, Fat…uhhh…I mean big-boned Chouji, aggressive Kiba, weapon- lover Tenten and the youth crap-lover Rock Lee…_

_**Hey, Sakura look out!!!! **Inner Sakura screamed._

_I focused my attention and to my horror a kunai was headed my way, I avoided, thanks to my natural ninja reflexes… _

_**What the..!!!? What the hell is that blonde dude trying to do…kill us…?!!!!**__ Inner Sakura screamed…_

Normal P.O.V.

"..."

"…I take it that you are a kunoichi?" The Hokage said.

"I… Yes I am, Hokage-sama…" Sakura said.

"Very well, let's see what level you are in tomorrow…the only problem now is, where you will stay for the night… " The Hokage was thinking and his eyes landed on the gray-haired boy with a mischievous glint in it.

"Kakashi, my talented student, you wouldn't mind if you housed this _very beautiful_ girl for tonight, won't you?" Then he grinned in what seemed to be the perfect replica of Naruto's…except it didn't have canines too long to be normal…and it wasn't foxy either…

Kakashi merely shrugged…

"I take that as a yes…be here tomorrow at 7 o'clock, in the morning, sharp; it's late; you're dismissed"

They left the yondaime with his paperwork and they headed for Kakashi's apartment.

At Kakashi's apartment

"Would you like to eat?" Kakashi asked from the kitchen.

Sakura plopped on the couch… when she heard the word _eat_; she realized how hungry she really was… "Uhhh…sure…"

"Let's go to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop…" Kakashi said.

"Uhhhmm… can't you just make something there, I'm kind of tired." Sakura said.

"No. I can't…unless you want to eat something that might give you nightmares just by looking at it. Do you?." Came Kakashi's reply. Sakura shook her head. "Let's go."

**At Ichiraku's**

"One beef miso ramen. "

"One pork miso ramen, please."

"Coming right up!"

They ate…

**Later...**

"Mmmmm…" _that was good…no scratch that…that was great, now I know why Naruto likes ramen so badly…_ Sakura glanced at Kakashi by her side…they were walking back to Kakashi's apartment…

"What is it?" Kakashi suddenly asked…

"Huh?" Sakura cursed at Kami for giving Kakashi so sensitive senses…_think of a question Sakura…_ "Why is a blonde taking over Konoha, is he the Yondaime Hokage?"

_**Yeah!!! And he tried to kill us just to test if we were ninjas!!!**_Inner Sakura had not gotten over that incident.

"Yes, he is the Yondaime Hokage, he is also my and my teammates sensei." There was a hint of sadness at the latter words. "He's known as---" Kakashi was cut off by Sakura.

"Yeah…yeah, I know … He is known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, one of the best ninja Konoha's ever produced, student of Jiraiya, who is one of the three Legendary Sannins and student of Sandaime Hokage…" Sakura continued…

Kakashi's P.O.V.

_Am I insane or does this girl have more information about my sensei than me?_

_She's damn intelligent, damn serious and damn pretty too… whoa! Where did damn pretty come from?!!! My mind is playing tricks on me again…_

_Okay Kakashi…calm down…First, you found her by the bridge unconscious, Next you bring her to the Hokage's office, Hokage flung a kunai, she dodges at the last minute, You found out that she's a ninja and you're going too sleep in the same roof, tonight, in your apartment…_

And stuff went on in Kakashi's mind…Talk about perverted.

Normal P.O.V.

"Hello, are you listening? Earth to Kakashi…Earth to Kakashi…Do you read me?" Sakura stopped and waved a hand in front of Kakashi's face…

"…Huh…?" _Nice going idiot, you just spaced out…_ "What was that Sakura-san?" Kakashi replied.

"I said… we're here…at your apartment…" Sakura replied…

"Uh… oh yeah…right…ummm…the key…of course…" _okay what the hell happened to you? You shouldn't be acting like that; it shows that you are weak…_

**Inside the Apartment**

"Wait here or maybe just take a shower, I'll go fix your room, towels' over there, bathroom's over there." Kakashi pointed at certain directions in the house and went to leave for the room, when…

"Uhmmm… Kakashi," Sakura blushed.

"Hn?"

Sakura pointed at herself and said "Clothes…"

"Oh…I'll lend you my shirt…and a pair of…shorts…" Kakashi went to get them, got back and handed them to Sakura…and went to the room he was going to prepare.

After Sakura showered, she went out of the bathroom and came face to face with Kakashi… even with his mask on; she could make out the smirk plastered on his face…

"You look nice in _my_ shirt and _my _shorts." Kakashi said, eyeing her, putting emphasis on the word _my_…

Sakura blushed and muttered something like "Pervert…"

_**Oh my! There goes no-old-perverted-sensei theory…Waaaah!**_

_Groan…I'm not going to tolerate this…_

"So the goody goody ninja Kakashi is for the outside world only? Want me to tell it to the Hokage?" Sakura smirked in the most un-Sakura like manner…

"…" Kakashi can't think of a reply so he merely shrugged and took his shower…

"Thought so…"

(**A/N**: Well, thank you for reading so far. I'm thankful that you're even actually reading my work.^^. Please review too. Please bear with me if you're reading and I'm slow in updating.)


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n: please bear with me…sorry for shortness…please read and review…thanks)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto…

CHAPTER 3

The sun shone on Sakura's face; she looked at the clock at the bedside table…

_6:30 am…it's early… Going to go back to sleep…yawn…_

Sakura closed her eyes…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

" 6:30! AHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! NO!"

Sakura dashed to the bathroom took a short shower, wore her clothes from yesterday, dried and brushed her hair…

"_6:30! AHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! NO!"_

"Awoke at last…" Smirk… He walked down the very empty and very, very, very quiet hallway; stopped in front of Sakura's door and was about to knock, when….

It opened…and the last think he knows, he was pinned down to the ground by a very pink thing that started talking.

"K…Kaka—shi?" Sakura mumbled. Then yelled… "Ahhh! I'm going to be late!"

"Oi! Shut up! I can get us there with a teleportation jutsu!" Kakashi thought his ears were bleeding, Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs and directly at Kakashi's ear…_Ow…_

"Well..? Do it now slowpoke… I'm gonna be late and you're lying down there! " Sakura Yelled. Kakashi flinched…

_When did she get up? _" Yes… Oh Wise One!" Smirk.

Poof!

The Yondaime is extremely busy not only does he have to take care of the very big village of Konoha but also he need to finish the humongous stack of papers on his desk…

_Poof!_

"Good Morning Hokage-Sama…I'm here to take my test." Sakura greeted with a bow.

"Ahhh… Yes…follow me." The blonde said…_Good thing this girl is around; at least I have an excuse to get away from those very, very evil papers…_

Outside…

"Let's get straight to the point, to test your skills and to see what level you are in, you will take on a genin first, then a chuunin, and if you get past that, A jounin. Start. "

A boy the age of 13 went to the clearing…Sakura followed…

_Yeah right… are they underestimating us? We were trained by a sannin for Kami's sake and Tsunade-shishou __(sp?)__ even admitted that we could possibly surpass her at the rate we're going…_Shut up and get ready…

_(a/n: I'm sorry, I'm not very good with fighting scenes….ok I have 0 skills, so just bear with it, ok?)_

Sakura did some very simple taijutsu, thought by Lee, to beat the genin, which she immediately did beat…

After the boy stood up and went to a tree nearby to rest and watch…The chuunin went to the clearing and immediately attacked. Sakura, being caught off-guard, disappeared in a swirl of Cherry Blossom Leaves…The chuunin got so shocked, he didn't see a body flicker technique in a swirl of Sakura leaves…He finally got out of his stupor when he realized his body was underground (A/N: just like Sasuke during the bell test…).

Chuunin gave up…Jounin entered…

Sakura and the Jounin sparred for a while…The jounin can barely keep up with Sakura's speed but did his best anyway…They were so fast that all you can see is a blur of pink (Sakura) and a blur of dark green (Jounin) and all you can hear are the clinks of metal when kunai hits the other kunai. (A/N: sorry again, I'm not good at fighting scenes.)

Kakashi's P.O.V.

_Wow… That is so not right…how can a girl my age, which I found unconscious by the bridge, be so deadly strong… This is so not right, I'm an ANBU and her speed is the same as mine and what the hell was that body flicker technique in a swirl of Sakura leaves…This is so wrong…._

**Yondaime's P.O.V.**

Okay…I'm totally freaked out…First body flicker technique in a swirl of Sakura leaves, that ground thing and now…Amazing speed…this is not…normal…this is weird and weird is so wrong…

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura is getting more bored by every second, so she decided to finish this by stopping and…

The jounin was surprised; Sakura stopped and closed her eyes…so he took this as an opportunity to finish her off…

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the green blur headed towards her… So she punched the ground…and we all know what happened… Jounin landed 8 feet away just by the impact; imagine that fist hitting his face…

"Done." Sakura announced.

The only response she got was…

"…" Kakashi…

"…" Yondaime…

Silence…

_More silence…_

_More extreme silence…_

_More extremely deadly silence…_

_And more-Oh come on…you get the idea…_

Then someone, well more like three people, clapped…but it was not the Hokage nor was it Kakashi…


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n: uhhm…sorry for the shortness…just needed to put this in…sorry, please read and review…thanks)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**CHAPTER 4**

Back in present time Konoha…

"SAKURA?"

"SAKURA?"

"Sakura has been missing for two days, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said frantically.

"I know. I'm very very worried, I know Sakura can take care of her self but there was a strong Chakra signature in the place she disappeared that is not mine nor Jiraiya's, that's what I'm worried about…"

"SAKURA?"

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Rock lee, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Shizune, and The Goidame Hokage herself were looking for Sakura…

Somehow Kakashi knew deep inside that she was safe, he just didn't know how…


End file.
